Every Rose has its Thorn
by Natalialways
Summary: Hannah comes to Port Charles to live with  her best friend Brook lynn and get away from her own problems, she finds out that her mother and brother are there. Will she stay long? Or will she live her life in Port Charles without them?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Port Charles

**Every Rose has its Thorn**

_**Chapter One: Welcome to Port Charles **_

I parked my car in the parking lot of some kinda bar, as I got out of my car I noticed the place was called Jacks. I walked into the bar and took a seat at the counter, the place was packed. I took out my phone and called Brooklyn, she didn't answer so I left a voicemail.

"Hey Brook its Hannah, I just got into town and I'm at some bar called Jacks. Call me back if not see ya soon." After leaving the voicemail I placed my cell phone on the counter next to me.

"What can I get for ya pretty girl?" asked the guy that was standing behind the counter.  
"Water?" I asked.  
"Water for the new girl it is." I smiled as he handed me a water bottle.  
"What makes you think I'm new?" I asked.  
"Well you sure ain't from here." I couldn't help but smile at him, he just seem like a nice guy and a girl does not run into nice guys at bars offten.

Someone must have walked into Jack's because the bartender looked up and smiled.

"Hey girl."  
"Hey man." I knew the voice and as I turned around I saw Brooklyn standing there.

"Bella!" Brooklyn walked over and we hugged.  
"Hey Brook, missed ya."  
"No, shit. Since your ma sent you to live with your old man, we saw each once."  
"That summer when I came back to visit her before my brother graduated."

"You two know each other?"  
"Yeah man, this is my best friend from the old neighborhood."  
"Hannah this is Coleman, Coleman Hannah."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Back at you girl. Did you know that your friend Brook here is a rock star?"

I laughed. "You don't say? Well I know she went to music school, I also know she dropped out."  
"You sang for him?" I asked with a smirk.  
"Not him, the bar. They have this karaoke night thing, I sang two songs."  
"You sang in public?"  
"Yes." Brooklyn gave me that look that said _I will tell you why later. _

I have known Brooklyn since I was in diapers, the girl used to baby-sit me. And I know that she will do a lot of things in public but singing was something she almost never did. It was that one part of her that she liked to keep to herself.

"So you ladies want anything to drink?"  
"I'm good with the water." I replied.  
"I'll have a beer." Coleman placed a Bud light in front of Brooklyn.  
"Why did you come back to Port Charles?" I asked Brooklyn who seemed to be enjoying her beer. 

Brooklyn sighed.

"I got a job."  
"The one at the Hotel, I thought you said you got that after you where here already."  
"It was a different job, it's a long story. And really no big deal I need the money and I took it. But it's over now and you're here now."  
"Get ready for the best summer ever." I looked around the room; I could tell from Brooklyn's voice that the job was not just some job. I just got to town and I was already worried about her. 

"So is Mr. Sexy Mob boss here?" I figured it would be best to change the subject.  
"Who? Johnny?" Brooklyn looked down at the floor and then at me.  
"Yes. He is right over there." She pointed at a guy sitting at a table in the front middle row. He was sitting with some people, I am guessing are friends.  
"So…what's the problem?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you not all over him? This isn't like you, to like someone and just sit back and watch them from a distance."  
"He has a girlfriend."  
"That has never stopped you before."  
"It's different this time, she's someone I know and care about. Someone I like to think cares about me too."  
"That Maya girl? You said she was dating someone else."  
"No, it's not her. She's dating Ethan."  
"Then who? Everyone else in your family is to old, wayyyy to old." I laughed but Brooklyn didn't laugh back she just smiled a little and started to drink her beer.  
"Brook what's going on?" I was getting worried by the minute, I came here to get away from my own problems but I feel like I am stepping in Brooklyn's.  
"He is dating an older woman, but she isn't from my family. She's from your family."

I look at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"  
"He's dating your ma."  
"OLIVIA? He is dating Olivia?" I yelled so loud that everyone in the bar turned to look at me. I grab my cell phone and storm out of Jack's. I am anger, upset, and I feel like crying most of all. My own mom was in Port Charles and I didn't even know. She never called, texted, or even e-mailed. I haven't gotten a single "HI" from her in over a year. And now I find out that she lives in Port Charles and is dating a younger man, which my best friend really likes. Brooklyn walks out of the bar, and we just stand there in the parking lot. I don't know what to say.

"It's the first door on the left." Brooklyn tells me where the door to her apartment is as we walk up the stairs and down the hall. I am still pissed about Olivia being here and even more about her dating Johnny. _What the hell is she thinking? She is too old for him._

I'm waiting for Brooklyn to open the door when I hear the door down the hall on the right open. I looked over and from around the corner walks out my brother. At first he doesn't notice me but then he looks over at me.

"Dante?" It comes out as a whisper, but I have a feeling he still hears me.

"O shit." I hear Brooklyn say well Dante and I just look at each other. 


	2. Chapter 2: Please Stay

**WARNING: Ringtone line was stolen from Savannah's story **_**Deadly Secrets**_** chapter one. **

**Every Rose has its Thorn**

_**Chapter Two: Please Stay**_

Dante walked over to me, he kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"Hannah…What are you doing here?" At this point he was standing right in front of me; still keeping his eyes on me. I turned around and walked into Brook Lynn's apartment, slammed the door behind me. Leaving Brook Lynn and Dante in the hallway alone, to talk or whatever they were going to do. That's what sucks about being Brook Lynn's friend; she is also friends with Dante. My brother, the child my mother picked over me.

I sat down on the sofa, and picked up a magazine off the coffee table. I started to flip the pages not even reading them, when I hear the door open, someone walked in and then the door shut. I continued to flip through the magazine. Brook Lynn walked over and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"So what you're just going to sit there and pretend to read a magazine for the rest of the summer?" Brook Lynn picked up another magazine off the table and started to flip through it.

"I'm not pretending to read, I am reading the magazine."

"Really? What's it about?"

"Rachel Melvin's boob job." I replayed in a snobby voice.

"Reallly?" Brook Lynn looked at the cover and then smiled.

"Really?" I looked at Brook Lynn and then back at the magazine, continuing to flip pages.

"That's funny because that's _Homes & Gardens." _

"Why do you have a _Homes & Gardens_ magazine?" I tossed the magazine on the table.

"Carly gave it to me. Don't ask me why I have no idea."

"Who's Carly?" I asked turning around to look at Brook Lynn.

"Never mind. Look I know I should have told you about Dante and your Ma living here but I thought that if I told you wouldn't want to come to Port Charles and stay with me, and I really didn't want to be alone."

"I would have still come to stay with you."

"No you wouldn't have, and I knew that."

"Okay, your right I wouldn't have but I still had a right to know. Don't you think?"

"Not really. I was doing what was best for you, so what they're here. Who cares?"

"Is there anyone else from my family here that I should know about?"

"No! Well not that I know of anyway. I just got her like a month ago myself and I was pretty surprised to see ya ma here, but then I saw Dante and I was like woaw."

We start laughing.

"_When the sun shines, we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever, Said I'll always be a friend, Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end"_ Brook Lynn's phone starts to ring.

"Hello. Carly?" Long pause. "Yeah I will see you in a few." Brook Lynn hung up and grabbed her bag.

"Bella, I gotta go. My boss wants to see me about the show tonight. I will be back soon, make yourself at home." Brook Lynn walks out the door.

I lay down on the sofa not realizing how tired I am and before I know it I am sleeping.

"_Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Olivia hugs me. _

"_I missed you. Did you have fun with daddy? How was school? Did you make it through first grade okay? I am sorry I wasn't there to help you or take you to school. I wish I had been, but you know that mommy can't come and see you when you are at daddy's. Right sweet heart you remember that don't you?" Olivia keeps asking me questions well I just shake my head back and forth. Half the time I just wanted to tell her to stop talking, I had no idea what the big deal was, I just wanted to play. _

"_Is there anything special you liked about school? Did you make any friends? Maybe even find a boyfriend? What am I saying you're in first grade you don't have a boyfriend do you? Hannah, sweetie can you say something, anything? Wanna tell mama about Boston? Is it pretty?" She always asked that question; really I had nothing to say to her. I wanted to talk to her and tell her about my life in Boston but I didn't know what to say, I was in first grade and all I knew was that I was going to spend the next two months with mommy and then go back to Boston to live with daddy tell next summer. And I really wanted to play._

"_Where's Dante?" I final managed to say. Olivia started at me, she looked like she was about to cry. So she turned her head, took a deep breath, and turned back to face me again. _

"_Dante is over at Brook Lynn's playing. Would you like to go over there and play with them?" I looked at the floor and then back up at Olivia, only to see tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"BELLA! BELLA. BELLA!" I felt someone shaking me back and forth. I opened my eyes, and got up in a sitting position on the sofa.

"You okay?" Brook Lynn asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

"Yeah, sure? Cause you where pretty out there."

I roll my eyes.

"Brook Lynn! I'm fine. I was just tired."

"Tired? Really, cause you looked like you where dream about your ma."

"Yes, I was tired. And no I was not thinking about Olivia, and would you stop calling her my ma. Please."

"Fine. Why? You want me to call her your mom? Mommy? Mother?"

"NO! Call her Olivia."

"Why? She your ma."

"Brook Lynn!"

"Fine, fine. I'll let it go."

"Good."

"Good." Brook Lynn walked into the kitchen area.

"Hey, is there a coffee shop around here?"

"Yeah, Kelly's best place in town."

"And I get there how?"

"O just walk around you'll find it."

"Thanks." I say as I walk out the door.

Turns out Brook Lynn is right about something, after I leave her place I walk around town and before I know it I am in front of Kelly's –it's not that far from her apartment-. I walk into Kelly's and take a seat at the counter.

"What can I get for you?" A man in his late sixties asks.

"A cup of coffee would be great." I reply well checking out the place.

"You must be new?"

"This is a really small place isn't? Or are you all just great friends around here?"

"Kind of both."

I laugh, and then take a drink of my coffee.

"I'm just here for the summer."

"Visiting someone?"

"Yeah, my best friend, Brook Lynn."

"That wouldn't happen to be Brook Lynn Ashton would it?"

"The one and only. I take you know her."

"Sweet girl, trouble maker but sweet."

"In her own way right?"

"Aren't we all?" I hear a man's voice ask from behind me.

I turn around to find Dante standing right behind me with some blond girl.

"I don't know Dante why don't you tell me?"

"You two know each other?" Asks the blond girl, she looks at Dante and then at me.

"Kind of, what's it to you?"

"I was just wondering. I happen to care about Dante and I also know everything about him so I was just trying to figure out who you are. He's told me a lot about his friends from back home."

"Lulu this is Hannah, Hannah this is Lulu."

"Is she from the old neighborhood?"

"I thought you knew everything about Dante? I guess not."

"What is your problem?" Lulu yells like some kind of freak.

"You, so how about you take that fake ass hair out of here."

"This is really hair."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to feel better about a hair coloring job gone bad."

"Hannah stop, please." Dante puts one arm around Lulu.

"Dante who is she?" Lulu turns to face Dante.

"It doesn't matter, just forget it. She just likes to start argument when she has nothing better to say."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I'm his sister." I get up and bump into Lulu on my way out.

"You're sister?" I hear Lulu ask as I walk out of Kelly's and head back to Brook Lynn's apartment.

I walk into the apartment and slam the door behind me. Just as I sit down on the sofa, someone starts knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Brook Lynn walks over to the door and opens it.

"Dante?"

"Hi, Brook."

"Hi, come on in."

"Thanks." Dante walks into the apartment. I don't look up but for some reason I sense tension between Dante and Brook Lynn.

"So what brings you by?"

"I came by to see Hannah."

"Okay, well let me check if she..."

"NO!" I answer before Brook Lynn is even done talking.

"She doesn't really want to talk to you. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Not a chance." I answer again.

"Look Dante I really don't think that she ever wants to talk to you to be honest."

"Right! Can you just tell her that what I said at Kelly's today was out of line and that I didn't mean it."

"Kelly's? Wait you ran into each other at Kelly's? What happened?"

"Hannah and Lulu had a fight and I said something. Look I just want her to know that I didn't mean it, and it would be nice if she stayed in town."

Dante leaves and Brook walks over and sits down next to me on the sofa.

"You got in a fight with Lulu? Please tell me you kicked that bitchs ass?"

I laugh "No, it was more like I yelled at her and then walked out?"

"Better than nothing. What did Dante say?"

"It doesn't matter. What's going on with you and Dante?"

"We had sex." Brook Lynn's answer to my question made my mouth drop open and almost fall off the sofa.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Every Rose has its Thorn**

_**Chapter Three: Secrets **_

I turn to face the digital clock sitting on the nightstand next to my bed. It reads seven thirty; I have been tossing and turning all night because I couldn't get idea of Brook and Dante sleeping together out of my head. I guess I always knew that she liked him deep down, but it was deep down I never thought it would become anything other them a few looks and laughs.

I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, taking a shower, putting on my make-up –pink eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara- drying my hair and straitening it, I go back to my room to get dress. I put on white jean shorts, pink tank top, and pink pumps.

"I still can't believe you and Dante had sex." I say as I walk into the living room.

When I don't hear Brook respond, I look at the sofa. There is a guy in his late teens, with dirty blonde hair, sitting on the sofa with a confused look on his face.

"You're not Brook." I say still looking at him.

"Dante and Brook had sex?" He asks, looking back at me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Brook Lynn's cousin and you are?"

"Brook Lynn's best friend. You're name would be?"

"Michael Corinthos. You?"

"Hannah. That funny the only people I know Brook to be related to in town are the Q's."

"I am a Q. Last name?"

"You just said your last name is Corinthos."

"It is. My dad Sonny Corinthos adopted me, my real dad is AJ."

"And he is a Q?"

"Yes. The son of Alan and Monica, brother of Jason and Emily."

"I see. So why are you here?"

"I came by to see Brook."

"Where is she?"

"She had to go to work."

"Okay, Michael. You want some coffee?"

"Yeah sure."

I walk into the kitchen and pour two cups of coffee. I walk back into the living room sit down on the sofa next to Michael; I set his cup on the table and hold my cup with both hands.

"So now that you know so much about me, why don't you tell me something about you?"

I smile.

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Well what's your last name?"

"Hannah Sophia Garcia-Falconeri."

"Falconeri?" he looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you related to Dante Falconeri?"

I roll my eyes.

"Yes, he's my brother."

"He's my brother too."

My eyes almost fall out of my head.

"WHAT?"

"Well he is the son of Sonny Corinthos, which make him my adopted brother."

I let out a deep breath.

"We only have the same mom. But if it was up to be I wouldn't be related to Dante or Olivia."

"I take it you guys don't get along."

"We used to, I guess. I don't even remember really. My parents split up after I was born; my dad got full custody because my mom didn't want to fight for me. So I moved to Boston with my dad and I used to go back to Brooklyn to spend summers with Olivia and Dante, but when I was 12 or 13 I just stopped going. They didn't want to see me anymore. After that I have not talked or seen either one of them tell I showed up here in Port Charles. Well I have only seen Dante since he lives across the hall, I have not seen Olivia, but I hear she is in town also."

"WOW. And I thought my life was messed up."

We both take a drink of our coffee and just look at each. When I hear a knock at the door, I get up and walk over to the door. I open the door only to find Dante standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask in an ice cold tone.

"I'm here to get Michael, we need to get going."

I look over at the sofa, where Michael is staring to get up.

"Why do you need to get Michael?"

"Michael lives with me, Hannah."

I look at Dante and then over at Michael who won't look back at me. After Michael gets out the door, I shut it in his and Dante's face.

I look at the clock on the wall, it reads 10 sharp. Which means it's been two hours since Michael left with Dante and I still have not stopped thinking about him. _Why did he not want to look at me when Dante showed up? He seemed fine when it was just us two, we talked and laughed._ I got to get another cup of coffee when my cell phone starts to ring. I walk into my bedroom and jump on the bed to get the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, I'm looking for a Hannah Sophia Garcia-Falconeri?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi again, I'm Nurse Weber and I'm calling about your appointment with Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Yes, was there an opening?"

"Yes, there is for today at 10:30. Will you be able to make it?"

"Of course, yeah I will be there in a few minutes. Thank you so much."

"Okay, great. You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

I touch the off on the screen and walk back into the living room. I grab my bag from the kitchen table and walk out the door.

As I stand in the elevator I watch the floor clock…8….9…10…beep. The door opens and I walk out, and into the busy General Hospital tenth floor. I walk over to the Nurses Station and wait for someone to look up from their work, and notice me.

"Hi, can I help you?" I women in a pink and brown scrub walks up to me.

"Maybe. My names Hannah and I have an appointment with Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"Let's see." She looks at some papers and then types something into the computer.

"I don't see your name here for today; it says that your appointment is in two months." She looks up from the computer.

"Right, but I was on the cancelation list and I got a call like 20 minutes ago saying that she can see me at 10:30."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Nurse Weber."

"Okay, let me get her. You can take a seat in the waiting area if you would like."

I roll my eyes and say thank you, before I walk over to the waiting area and sit down. It feels like hours have past, I look at my cell phone and it has not even been a full two minutes.

"Hannah?" I turn around.

"Michael? Hi."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Not that you would really care even if I wasn't."

Michael sits down next to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, look just forget it, all of it. Forget we talked, forget you even know me. It's best for both of us."

"I feel like I'm missing something, why should I forget."

"Hannah Sophia Garcia-Falconeri?" I roll my eyes and turn around.

"Hi, my names Robin Scorpio, but you can call me Robin."

"Hi, Robin, and it's Hannah, just and only."

"Okay, well if you want to fallow me, we can get stated."

"That would be great." I get up, when she turns to Michael.

"Hi, Michael. Wait for Patrick?"

"Hi, Robin. Yeah, Elizabeth said he should be done soon."

"Okay." We start walking.

When we get into the exam room I sit down on one of those table things, well Robin looks at my chart, which I filled out and sent about a month before I came to Port Charles. I remember reading about Robin online, and when I found out Brook was in town, I knew I had to take the chance to see Brook and met Robin. She is the only person that can help me.

"How long have you had HIV?" Robin asks looking up from the chart.

"Two years."


End file.
